RIP Cory Monteith
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Dedication speech to my like big brother, Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson from Glee). "He was just a city boy, who took the midnight train going anywhere, even Heaven." Please support and review all your thoughts and opinions, and appreciate him.


RIP Cory Monteith.

It's sad. He was making a turn for a better life, but it was cut too short and he didn't have enough time. His life was just ripped right from his hands.

He was a great guy. He made corny jokes. He made me feel like a little kid because he was so tall. He goofed around on sets and stages, taking spinny chairs and gliding, almost knocking people or props over. He would take the stage props and hide them. He had a camera, and record many hilarious videos after he scripted each one. That little half-smile :) He looked at Lea during every interview. He fist-bumped, and he rarely high-fived because it was germy. He loved Western movies. He laughed so loud, four chuckles every single time he laughed. It was like _hehehehe_. He gave magnificent hugs. He always made me very happy.

I will attend his funeral and memorial, and I want many to join me. And I ask for open casket so I can hold his hand and get the feel of his smooth touch at least once more.

Lea Michele was supposed to become his wonderful wife in 2 weeks. Now she is wearing black instead of white. She's praying to God it isn't true. _Daddy, please don't. We're gonna get married, just you wait and see. _

Mark Salling is probably the most sad and crippled of his friends now. They were so close, like BFFs but the boy version. I don't know Mark very well, but last I knew, he was proud Cory went to peace. _Only the good die young. _

* * *

Now, a many few words from my heart. If you can, please pay honor.

He was my idol, my big brother. Cory was the kind of guy to just let all troubles go and live life as if nothing would ever stop him. But apparently something called death did stop him, and it stopped him so suddenly and horrifically.

He was just a city boy, who took the midnight train going anywhere, even Heaven.

I can't believe I'll never see him again. This is so tragic. He was a very great star, someone who was always there when I needed him, with the right thing to represent. He's always made me proud. But no matter what, an idol, alike big brother, a good spirit, an awesome drummer, he had to let go. He's off to a bigger, better place doing bigger, better things. he left early and unexpectedly, but everything happens for a reason.

Though he isn't the best role model, due to the drugs and heavy reality, there are some very inspirational pieces of him. A lot of people hated on him because he did drugs and made a few poor choices. Well, at least he was brave and reliable enough to admit to it. And at least he was determined and hopeful enough to work to beat it.

Before he left us, he was heading and struggling for change. Actually, way before that. Before he became a star, at a very young age, he stood above it all and was planning rehab. Who else has the strength to do that? Tell me, please, instead of cutting this guy down. Rehabilitation, support groups, even just natural remedies would not help him. But he stayed strong and worked, and he wouldn't give up on beating the nuisance addiction. No matter how much had failed, he kept pushing and pushing. He would never stop believing in himself, he would not even consider it.

* * *

I have to hug the air, because he's not here to take it's place. I wish he wouldn't have gone away, but I guess it's for the best. Support him with many prayers and bunches of love, for he will really appreciate it. He will never be forgotten.

Cory, we will all miss you. It wasn't your fault, you struggled to stop and you worked to go the right way, but you didn't get enough time. I was always there for you, cheering you on and hoping you can bear it, and I know that you were truly one star. It's great how you've been thankful for the life you were granted to keep, it means a lot to know you were determined.

It was nice to know you. You were a very talented person to ever be united with, and you were the greatest acquaintance to have around here. I cry to know that I will never hear your voice or hold your hand once more.

Love you, you big brother. Literally, 6 feet and 3 inches? That's big! Come on, now! :)


End file.
